Lorraine Dempsey
"Aww SHITBALLS!" History Background Lorraine was born in the Capital wastes, the only daughter of a large brahmin farming family she had little chance of inheriting the farm, but she did grow up with a certain skill set that most wastelanders didn't...which made her weird in comparison. That is she grew up like any of her brothers and held her own among them, tough as the desolation that surrounded her. As she got to the age where she had to consider moving on, Lorraine found herself marketing her skills not as a simple farmer, but rather as defense for traders that made route from settlement to settlement, she did well, but eventually found herself desiring something a bit more stable than gun for hire employment, which eventually lead to her Rivet on a caravan excursion...she liked the city well enough, and found herself liking the lax ways of the city guard enough to try her hand at becoming one. Though a little atypical, she joined the guard after passing every test thrown at her, because there was nothing a handful of nancy boys in tin-suits that could throw at her that her cornfed brothers didn't do better, and she thrived keeping the peace in a dull ship full of nerds. However it was dull, Lorraine has gotten a little stir-crazy in Rivet, keeping company with the strangest of the it's dwellers to keep things interesting as she does her rounds, but when she's on her own time she runs a hand to hand fightclub for anyone who might be interested in betting a few caps and popping a few suckers in the face. Highly against protocol, but much like everything else she does, it seems everyone casts a blind eye to the goings on that happen in the city. Continuing Adventures ''--'' Death ''--'' Personality Anything you can do, Lorraine can do better, it's that that she faunts that, she just lives her life so that is simply the truth. Of course that's -if- what you do is kick ass and take names. Because that's pretty much all the guard does between cracking wise and taking up whatever vice she's into this week. Lorraine never does things half-ass, good or bad, hell she even goes all in for being a lazy son of a bitch...but she does what she wants when she wants, to feel alive mostly. Which is why she often smokes too much, gets into fights and uses chems...never mind her fixation with other matters physical. Lorraine is difficult to work with because of all of this, she's a cut-up- sharp as a tack and witty as hell, she makes jokes at the expense of others, as much as she makes fun of herself and never really takes offense when others do the same, of course you better be able to take what you give or things get ugly fast...which usually ends up in her throwing a punch or two if you're lucky. But she's quick to laugh it off. But for the most part, Lorraine is rather easy going, even for the normally lax Rivet City guard, she might defend the area, but she certainly doesn't do it with her life, because she has other things to do- she's morally ambiguous to say the least, since she's often getting roped in to do grunt work for Rivet's more dodgy denizens, a niche that she's part of herself. It's not that she revels in such work, but just that was where the cards fell when she joined the guard, she's a respected member of the city's defense, but she's got a reputation, one that she upholds with a smirk. Appearance Lorraine has the average amount of scars to be expected in someone who works security...some assholes just shoot first after all. But she has more than average scrapes and tears on her knuckles which she often keeps wrapped. Her nose has been broken and set a few times- bruises are the norm. Relations * ''--'' Quotes * "--" Category:Character Category:Capital Category:Wastelander Category:Rivet City